And A Merry Christmas, Too!
by musicalfreak86
Summary: Just a cute, fluffy little Christmas one-shot. Callica


_A/N: Okay, so I hate the first person/third person point of view change in this, but I couldn't get the narrative to sound right otherwise. So hopefully you won't find it as annoying as I do. From the second section on is Callie's point of view.  
And also, I know that this is a Christmas fic, and we're well into January, but I didn't realize that I hadn't posted it here. So here it is!_

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching. Snow had already been falling on Seattle for weeks, bringing the feel of the holidays with it. Lights and decorations were everywhere, twinkling from store windows, hanging from the roofs of houses, and more recently, covering the surgical wing of Seattle Grace Hospital.

Callie Torres loved Christmas. The lights and festive atmosphere made her think of childhood holidays spent with her large family in Florida. Leaving these family Christmases behind for med school had been hard, but realizing that Seattle meant a white Christmas had cheered her up immensely.

So when she went into work on Christmas Eve, she stopped dead at the sight of the decorations. There was a huge, decorated tree in the waiting area, garlands strung up everywhere, mistletoe hung in doorways (and ironically, the elevator), and paper snowflakes on the desks. Red and green lights lined the surgical board, the glare making the schedule hard to read. Even for Callie it was slightly excessive, but that didn't stop her from gasping and starting a mad search for someone to squeal at.

She rounded the corner at a run and was lucky enough to spot her girlfriend, Erica Hahn, sitting at the front desk filling out a chart. She skidded to a breathless stop in front of her.

"Erica!" she exclaimed. "Have you seen the decorations?"

Erica looked up. "You really think I managed to miss them?" she asked disbelievingly, reaching up for another chart. She growled slightly in frustration at the paper snowflake that had stuck to her elbow. Callie grinned and pulled it off, sticking it to the wall.

"Who did it all?" she asked, running her hand through the tinsel that hung from the front edge of the desk.

"Sydney Heron," Erica said grimacing. "I've already seen her run past about a dozen times. And she's tried to make everyone wear these." She held up a Santa hat with SGH on the front.

Callie took it from her and laughed, "This is so cute!" Before Erica could move out of her reach, Callie leaned forward and put the hat on her head. An intern walking past had the guts to call out 'Nice hat Dr. Hahn!' and Erica turned pink and pulled it off. She leaned forward on her elbows.

"Hey, is the Chief letting you off early?"

Callie nodded, "Yeah, I think everyone's getting off early today. Tomorrow's Christmas after all!"

Erica smiled and stood up, "I'm due in surgery soon, but can we meet in the lobby when our shifts are over?"

"Yeah, okay." Callie said, pulling the hat on her own head and turning in a circle to model it. Erica smiled at her antics.

"I refuse to be seen with you if you're wearing that hat though," she teased. Callie grinned and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," she said, and watched Erica walk down the hall toward the ORs, laughing when she got her hair caught in a low-hanging garland.

*****

By the time my shift is over, it's pouring down rain outside. I'm a little frustrated, because I was hoping for snow on Christmas this year, but I won't give up hope. It's snowed every year since I moved here, and I know the weather won't let me down now.

I stand in the lobby, alternating between watching the elevators and looking warily at the storm. I think I managed to find a close parking space this morning, but either way, I know Erica and I are doomed to be soaked.

I hear a ding, and look around. Erica steps out of the elevator and comes my way.

"Hey," I say to her as she stops by my side. I point out the window. "We're in for it."

"Damn," she says. "I'm parked way out towards the back too."

"We could take my car," I reply. "I think I'm pretty close."

"Maybe we should just wait and see if it lets up." She peers out the doors with distaste.

I shake my head, "No, I heard it's just supposed to get worse." I join her at the door and take her hand, grinning. "Should we just take the plunge?" She sighs good-naturedly.

"I guess we have to."

We push through the doors and stand staring at the rain for a moment. For now we're still safe under the overhang, but the rain mists in on either side, cold against my face. I peer out into the parking lot in an attempt to remember where my car is.

"I think I'm over here," I say, pointing. I tug on her hand and we make a run for it. Stepping into the rain is like stepping into a freezing shower. I'm soaked through immediately, and it chills me to the bone. I frantically squint through the rain, but I don't see my car anywhere. Swearing under my breath, I turn in a circle. "Wait!" I say. "I remember that light pole! I think I'm this way." I break away from her and sprint towards what I think is my car. But when I get there, it's not mine. I swear again loudly. "I can't find it!"

"Calliope Torres!" Erica yells at me. I'm startled for a moment to hear her use my full name, but when I look at her, I'm relieved to see that she's laughing. Turning in another circle, I finally spot it, only a few spaces down from here I'm standing.

"Here!" I call, and she catches up with me as I fumble with the lock. When I manage to open the doors, we both hurry to get inside. As soon as the doors are shut, Erica hits me.

"We would have been drier walking to my car!" she says. She looks like she just climbed out of a swimming pool, and I'm sure I don't look much better.

"I'm sorry!" I say. "I was sure I remembered where I parked!" My hair is dripping cold water down the back of my shirt, and I shiver. She catches my eye, and we both laugh.

"Come on," she says. "It's cold. Let's get home."

*****

By the time we do get home we're both shivering violently even though we turned the heat in the car up all the way. As soon as we're inside, we make a mad dash for towels and dry clothes. I finish changing before she does, so I head out into the living room to make things comfortable.

When she joins me, I've already turned on the lights on the Christmas tree we put up together, and I'm trying to get a fire going. She's changed into sweats and a T-shirt, and I think she looks adorable.

"That's better," I say, smiling at her and moving to sit on the sofa. When she joins me, I pick up one of the blankets I brought in from the bedroom and wrap it around the both of us. I lean back against the arm of the couch, and she crawls up to lie against me. The occasional shiver still runs through her body, but they're not nearly as strong as they were earlier. Her hair's a little damp, but it's dried enough that her curls are starting to come back, and I run a hand through them gently.

Time passes in silence as I simply enjoy the feeling of holding her and having her body pressed against mine. I don't usually get to experience this side of cuddling, because she likes holding more than being held. I savor the moment while I can.

I think I must have dozed a little, because the next thing I know is that the clock on the mantle is striking twelve, and I realize with a jolt that not only is it Christmas, but out first Christmas together. I want to point this out, but when I look down at her, she's fast asleep. She shivers involuntarily, and I tighten my hold around her. The Christmas tree and the fire are the only lights in the room, and they cast soft, flickering shadows across her face.

I debate with myself about whether or not I should wake her, but she looks so beautiful and peaceful that I can't bring myself to ruin it. So, I settle for planting a light kiss on the top of her head and letting her sleep.

"Merry Christmas baby," I murmur, and she shifts slightly, nuzzling her face against my neck. I sigh contentedly, closing my own eyes and letting sleep overcome me as a light snow begins to fall outside.


End file.
